moonstruck
by Reveire
Summary: Amarte es un ramo de palabras huérfanas y besos sobre las heridas abiertas.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Notas:** Pequeños momentos que no están necesariamente relacionados entre sí. Sólo necesitaba fluff de estos dos y esto es empalagoso (aunque soy tonta y también termino escribo angst de todos modos).

* * *

 **Moonstruck**

* * *

/ˈmuːnstrʌk/

adjetivo: incapaz de pensar o actuar normalmente, especialmente como resultado de estar enamorado.

* * *

«Now she shines (...) like  
the rose-fingered moon  
rising after sundown, erasing all  
stars around her, and pouring light equally  
across the salt sea  
and over densely flowered fields  
lucent under dew»

 **Sappho.**

* * *

 **i. veteris** _(antiguo)._

Y recordar a Elizabeth es como recordar–

 _(seis segundos donde la quiso y tres mil años donde ella lo rompió)._

Elizabeth es memoria pulcra y nefelibata, quererla es tener el mar corriendo por las venas, agua de sal limpiando la sangre ajena sobre sus garras amarillentas. A veces olvida que ella una vez fue ángel, sus alas creciéndole de su piel rasposamente suave, las plumas retorcidas cosquilleándole las cicatrices como una avecilla desplumada sin sangre en las heridas.

A veces recuerda que Elizabeth respiraba y no moría, tenía los poros abiertos y volaba entre sus brazos de demonio polvoriento. Siempre vuelve a su mente el mismo recuerdo, tan breve que parece inexistente, pero aquellos microsegundos haciéndolo terriblemente real, blanco y ceniciento en la primera vida de ambos:

Le tocó las hebras con la punta de sus dedos callosos.

Elizabeth tenía el alma floreada y su cuerpo tenía aroma nocturno; tocarla y fundirse en sus brazos de luz era como abrir una grieta en el cielo cerúleo. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda desnuda, acariciándole las cicatrices que ella nunca se preocupó en curarse, y sus palmas temblaron ligeramente al llegar a las plumas de sus alas.

La sintió temblar bajo su tacto, también. La envolvió más entre sus brazos desnudos, cansados, y enredó la yema de los dedos en sus plumas que le hacían cosquillas a las heridas viejas y secas de sus manos callosas. Las alas de Elizabeth eran tan delicadas que a veces le asustaba tocarlas, temiendo arrancárselas con sus garras de demonio vagabundo. La sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, aún dormida, y él alejándose de su piel, se enredó más entre sus alas.

Suspiró con un sabor dulzón naciéndole en la comisura de sus labios, el cabello enmarañado por la noche anterior haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. Tocar sus alas era como tocar espuma de mar, fría y amable, y él amaba hundir sus manos en ellas; como si acaso buscara limpiarse la sangre de asesino que lleva en sus uñas, buscando que el agua dulce y pura de ella lo curara.

Apretó los labios y se durmió por fin, la culpa amarga desapareciendo en su garganta, pues sus dedos acariciaban las largas plumas de ella, delicadas y ligeras…tal y como eran sus alas; tal y como era ella completamente.

Y recordar a Elizabeth es como recordar–

(palabras huérfanas perdidas en el silencio).

 **ii. seintilla** _(pequeño rastro de un sentimiento)._

Tocarla sería como hundir sus dedos callosos en una acuarela de agua de lluvia.

La chispa de aquel pensamiento le corre por la sien cuando la mira dar vueltas por entre las mesas del bar, soltando risitas enredadas entre los dientes, los ojos azules temblorosos en algo que él aún no logra comprender. Meliodas limpia la barra distraídamente mientras la adora con los ojos casi agotados de tres mil años de amarla exhaustivamente.

Pero Elizabeth siempre es nueva ante su corazón que late hollín rápidamente y que limpia las telarañas enredadas entre sus costillas, su viejo demonio enamorándose nuevamente como monstruo torpe y los cuernos invisibles ocultos bajo su eterna sonrisa inexpresiva.

Y tocarla sería como–

Su alma se encandila, con la sangrecilla en los dientes luego de morderse la lengua distraídamente; mirarla es como observar los colores perderse en su vista como si ella se deshiciera tortuosamente. Elizabeth vuelve a soltar una carcajada distraídamente, muchacha venida de las tinieblas del mar con sus alas que crecen dolorosamente en su piel que se desdibuja, y Meliodas solamente quiere besarle todas las pequeñas heridas de sus labios.

Pero entonces vuelve a mirar y hay un solo momento –es más perenne que un siglo entero. Elizabeth lo mira desde el otro rincón (la multitud eufórica desapareciendo como entre las olas) con sus pestañas de ébano parpadeando y el las puntas del cabello enmarañadas sobre el rojo de sus pómulos –luces débiles sobre su piel nocturna–, donde tiene una sonrisita dibujada y cierto rubor escondido en los hoyuelos, la sangre llovida sobre sus venas intactas.

Hay cierto beso inexistente que resuena entre la espuma invisible cuando se miran. Ambos lo sienten, como el débil rastro de un sentimiento por tan solo un segundo.

Y se les va, se les va la vida.

 **iii. cafune** _(el acto de pasar los dedos por el cabello)._

Primero son sus dedos.

Meliodas tiembla en su lugar, intentando secarse las lágrimas, mirando fijamente la noche asomándose por las sombras. Están solos. Sin interrupción. (Algo etéreo late dentro de él ante el pensamiento). Puede sentir la yema de sus dedos rozar sus palmas, sus brazos y por último su cuello. Elizabeth huele a flores de otoño, piensa con el pecho latiéndole fuertemente, suspirando con ligero placer por su aroma, flores viejas que crecen entre las grietas.

Se deja abrazar, temblando con las lágrimas aun dejando trazos en su rostro. Piensa que podría sentirse avergonzado de llorar frente a ella, de mostrarse vulnerable, pero se deja envolver por sus dedos de nieve tibia. Elizabeth deja salir su voz (que es como brisa nocturna sobre su piel) y murmura palabras que se atoran en su garganta. La siente abrazarlo lentamente, cada vez acercándose más, y entre la constelación de pensamientos que tiene dentro suyo, Meliodas se sorprende por el contacto físico de parte de ella.

Entonces deja salir su voz, una vez más, y hay pocas estrellas en el cielo cuando ella murmura: "No importa quién seas o quién se convierta en tu enemigo, jamás me iré de tu lado".

Suena un sollozo que es casi como un grito, y no es de ella.

Como si la timidez y el miedo le jalaran los huesos de polvo, Meliodas la envuelve entre sus brazos y esconde su rostro en su clavícula, empapándola con sus lágrimas de monstruo perdido. Puede sentir sus manos enredándose en su cabello enmarañado, sus yemas acariciándole el alma, lenta y suavemente, sus palabras formando flores en su pecho y su garganta, que se atoran ahí, y lo único que quiere es aferrarse a ella toda la noche.

(y por todas las madrugadas sempiternas).

 **iv. tuebor** _(proteger)._

Está acurrucada de manera que pueda alcanzar las manos de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Elizabeth busca el tacto de su piel, callosa y temblorosa por las heridas, pero él no se atreve a verla. Se encuentra de espaldas a ella, con los huesos tensos y la culpa empañándole los ojos entrecerrados.

Su frialdad siempre es visible cada vez que él –erróneamente– se culpa a sí mismo por no lograr protegerla.

Rendida, sintiendo el dolor correrle por los músculos y la piel raspada, deja que el cerúleo de los ojos se apague hasta quedarse dormida, aun envolviendo con sus brazos la figura de Meliodas, quien está sentado al borde de la almohada junto a ella, esperando a que ella concilie el sueño.

Cuando se encuentra dormida, se atreve a girar la mirada lentamente y observarle el rostro cubierto de vendajes y las raspaduras asomándose en el borde de los párpados. Puede verla temblar en su propio sueño, como una luna temblorosa en medio de la oscuridad. Meliodas aprieta los dientes, la sangre corriéndole por el paladar, la ira en las arterias revolviéndole el alma, la culpa como sal de mar en su garganta.

Las heridas de Elizabeth sin curar le despierta su miedo más antiguo; el miedo revolviéndose entre su tráquea, corriéndole por las órbitas. Teme por el final ( _de ella_ ). Teme a su propia debilidad por no protegerla debidamente, por no alejarla de la muerte (por más imposible que aquello sea). La ira vuelve a su paladar como un sabor agridulce, salado entre la sangre.

Sin embargo vuelve a fijarse en la ataraxia de sus ojos cerrados, sus párpados pálidos, sus labios intocables, sus dedos tímida pero firmemente entrelazados con los suyos, buscando darle consuelo a él. Se encuentra pálida, el cuerpo con las heridas abriéndole la piel de flores, y sin embargo se ve tan pacífica en su sueño, como un ángel tembloroso. Afloja sus hombros tensos, entonces. Elizabeth detesta que él se culpe a sí mismo, que lleve la carga del caos sobre sus hombros cansados; y sin embargo siempre se encuentra ahí, consolando la ira silenciosa de él, calladamente. Suspira una última vez, dejándose abrazar por la bonhomía de su imagen.

Con una tenue sonrisa quebrándose en su rostro herido, se inclina a rozarle levemente los labios con los suyos.

 **v. sweven** _(sueño)._

Meliodas tiende a amanecer con los labios pintados de sangrecilla seca mordisqueados violentamente.

Es que en la noche Elizabeth lo ataca con su sonrisa fantasmal y su cadáver que florece bajo la lluvia, en el mar, en la grava, junto a sus pies. Hace siglos que no duerme sin soñar, sueños de ella con su rostro rosado y la muerte empapada asomándose en sus ojos azules que parpadean exageradamente. Elizabeth es una pesadilla, que viene a secarle fallidamente las lágrimas con sus manos de niña muerta.

 _(es que su mente le recuerda claramente cada última respiro de ella tartamudeando y)_

Su ira de demonio furioso se torna en un rosal de cadáveres.

A veces se pregunta por qué sólo recuerda sus muertes y no cualquier otro momento donde ella pasó sus dedos sobre sus poros, cuando le besaba los párpados o cuando lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

 _(es que nada de eso importa si al fin y al cabo la tendrá deshaciéndose entre sus dedos como agua pudriéndose)_

Cuando es de noche se acurruca entre las sábanas como un niño asustado y tiene los colmillos de monstruo temblando al borde del grito. Elizabeth es algo así como un recuerdo agridulce, la misma muchacha estelar que lo tiene enamorado y aun así lo persigue con sus ojos al borde de la muerte; y no le importa tenerla a su lado, no importa si ella se encuentra ahora mismo durmiendo pacíficamente ignorando el dolor de ambos.

Eso piensa hasta que siente unas manos buscándolo bajo las sábanas, sus dedos tocándole las lágrimas invisibles de los pómulos, los labios besándole todo el rostro sin atreverse a acercarse los labios y la voz de ella murmurando palabras reconfortantes que él no logra responderle.

Y su deseo más íntimo y guardado es el algún día morir entre sus brazos así, en paz, amablemente, las manos de ella acurrucándolo suavemente para nunca despertar.

 **vi. dulcet** _(dulce)._

Meliodas tiene sabor a tarde lluviosa.

Sus ojos mirando los suyos, sus manos buscando las estrellas enredadas en sus hebras blancas, sus labios–

Sus labios empapados y salados besando casi tímido contra los suyos propios, que son suaves y nocturnos, las manos enredadas en su cabello de luna deslizándose por su piel, y entrelazando finalmente los dedos de ambos. Elizabeth tiene el alma hecha de hilos, frágil, fácilmente conmovida, y Meliodas logra tocarla con una facilidad que le hace temblar las uñas barnizadas.

Puede escuchar aún el barullo de los demás al otro lado. Puede escuchar los gritos y las carcajadas como un ruido externo pero inexistente, porque Meliodas la ha conducido tomándola de la mano lejos de todos, como si quisiera robarla, como si extrañara la intimidad más simple de ambos que era disfrutar de la mirada descifrable. Pero–

Elizabeth aprende esa noche que Meliodas se sonroja hasta la nariz, que tiene los ojos de lentejuelas verdes y su mirada es como un sol iluminando los rincones grises. Aprende también que él divaga muchos segundos antes de acercarla a él y besarla como si buscara algo más que un roce sin tacto. Entonces–.

(Entonces Elizabeth también lo besa, ignorando a todo el mundo, ignorando la sangre que se revuelve en sus venas, la felicidad atorada en el esófago. Elizabeth lo besa y es como besar petricor).

Él suelta una risilla contra sus labios, sin separarse de ella, y Elizabeth no puede evitar sonreír con las lágrimas floreciendo en su garganta de muchacha eufórica. Meliodas la besa, y rozarle los labios es como tocar una noche efímera con la punta de los dedos.

La besa una y otra vez bajo el cielo almendrado.

 **vii. apricity** _(sensación del sol en el invierno)._

La abraza.

La lluvia cae gris e intensamente, retumbando sobre el tejado. Meliodas recuerda el sentimiento de la angustia haciendo presión sobre sus huesos, su odio hacia la lluvia cada vez que recuerda la muerte de ella bajo la tormenta calma y sempiterna.

Sin embargo ahora se encuentra abrazándola cuidadosamente, como si ella se tratara de un sueño, de un fantasma floral, y Elizabeth toca su rostro con la punta de sus dedos fríos, su voz calma como un aroma tibio.

Ella le toquetea delicadamente los mechones enmarañados y él se siente soñoliento bajo su tacto encandilado, todo recuerdo viejo que lo atormente desapareciendo bajo las uñas de ella sobre su piel. Meliodas besa lentamente las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro y Elizabeth suelta una risita tímida.

Afuera llueve intensamente.

Ella le besa la frente suavemente y él puede sentir cómo se juntan todas sus partes rotas.

 **viii. meraki** _(manifestar una acción desde el fondo del alma)._

Un día todo se deshace como arena mojada entre sus dedos temblorosos y ella lo mira con ambos ojos de color del oro en lugar de cerúleos. Comprende entonces que las memorias de tres mil años han brotado cruelmente en su mente de muchacha joven. Comprende que la maldición comienza nuevamente y que otra vez tienen los días, los minutos, los segundos contados –tres días antes de que ella caiga muerta entre sus brazos. Ella lo comprende también, y sólo atina a llorar contra las sábanas enredadas.

Cuando la mira romperse entre gritos que le desgarran los pozos de su espectro, hay un sentimiento amargo y nostálgico que nace en su boca –el sentimiento de verla morir y no poder irse con ella. Cuando mira hacia la ventana donde la mañana se asoma casi con crueldad, hay algo como una chispa eufórica resonando en su sangre podrida. La misma determinación de salvarla, de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos incluso después de su felicidad breve y arrebatada.

Entonces la envuelve entre sus brazos y le murmura viejas palabras de amor contra sus mejillas empapadas, intentando tener todo bajo control, jurándole promesas que ambos no saben si se cumplirán. Le dice que la ama entonces, las palabras torpes resbalándose en sus labios trémulos, y Elizabeth tiembla sonrojada como si acaso él se lo dijera por primera vez. Pero hay algo como amor joven e ingenuo en sus ojos moribundos. En respuesta Elizabeth le pregunta entre susurros hasta cuándo es él capaz de mantenerse en promesas que sólo terminarán por lastimarlo, hasta cuándo es capaz él de quererla tan intensamente si sólo terminará por romperse cada trozo de su vida deshecha. La pregunta de ella se quiebra: "¿Hasta cuándo aguantarás amarme así, tan roto y sufriendo tanto por mí?".

Meliodas tiene la respuesta preparada a tal pregunta desde hace tres mil años, once meses y dos días:

–Toda mi vida.

.

.


End file.
